Stay with Me
by Ckk211918two
Summary: Takes place after Joss and John kiss in the morgue and they get shot. Joss survives and wakes up in the hospital, with John right by her side.


**Author Notes: So this is my first story in a very long time. I haven't wrote I in years. So this takes place right after they kiss in the morgue and they both get shot. Be sure to review at the end! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything POI related**

The room feels dark and cold. I don't remember much, just that I got shot. John got shot and he cradled me in his arms until the ambulance got there. Oh my god! Where's John? I panic. My eyes open and i see i'm in a hospital room. I have IVs in my arm and My shoulder is wrapped in thick gauze. It's pulsated and I can't feel much.

"Hello?" I call. There's nurses walking past my room. I see the call button on the railing of my bed. I find enough strength to reach my hand up and push the button.

"Oh my, Your awake." A nurse comes into my room. A friendly blonde lady with light curls in her hair. She wears a pair of pink scrubs. "Your friends have been worried about you."

"Where's John and Harold?" I panic again. Did John not survive?

"He's right around the corner in the room next here. I'll go see if he's awake yet. You scared us all. You are very strong with fighting through that gunshot." She offers me a smile and walks next door to John's room. I cry tears of joy. Thank you God, he's alive.

"Joss." I hear his voice. I turn my head to see him sitting in the doorway in a wheelchair. My heart lifts from the pit it came out of. I cry even more. I am so happy we both are alive. He wheels over to me and stops by the side of my bed. He stands up and and sits on the side of my bed.

"John." I am just barely able to get the words out. He puts his arm around my shoulder. Careful not to hurt me. He's crying. I've never seen this man cry, nor did I ever think that I would ever see him shed any tears. I put my hand on his shoulder.

"Joss. I thought you were gone. I thought that was the end of your life." He holds me and talks through the sobs. "I don't know what I was going to do if I lost you. Joss, I love you. I think I have for some time." He looks at me in the eyes, his deep blue eyes lock in with mine.

"John, I-" He puts his finger on my lips.

"Shh, save your strength, I'm just so happy your here with me." he kisses my forehead. I lean into his embrace. My shoulder is killing me. I wince at the pain and John notices. "How bad does it hurt?"

"Like a Nine." I lean my head back to the pillow. "I don't have any energy at all. I want to go home. We need to leave." I try to find any sort of strength.

"Sweetheart, just relax. Take it slow. Don't over do it. We will get out when the time is ready." He smooths my hair back and comforts me.

"Jocelyn Carter?" A doctor walks in with a chart.

"Yes?" I sit up the best that I can.

" I'm Doctor Rosenberg. You are one very lucky girl. That bullet just barely passed all the major organs and arteries. Not just anyone would survive that. Count yourself lucky." He flips over a paper on the clipboard. "We have removed the bullet casing from your shoulder so you will be in some pain for a couple of weeks but we will give you something for the pain."

"When will she be able to go home?" John chimes in, putting his hand over top of mine and squeezes it very lightly.

"We want to keep her under observation for a couple of days and see how she's doing and then we will make a decision." He turns and looks at me. "How is the pain. On a scale of one to ten?"

"Like an eleven now. It's almost unbearable."

"Well, I'll get a nurse in here to give you something for it." He smiles and leaves the room.

I turn and look at John, "I love you, John. I'm so happy I finally get to tell you." There's a short moment of silence between us. "Kiss me again, please."

He holds my jaw with both of his hands. He leans in and touches his lips to mine. I melt at the kiss and all my fear and pain goes away. He pulls away and looks at me in the eyes. "Taylor is on his way with Paul. I had the nurse call him as soon as you woke up."

"I really want to go home." I begin to cry again. I want to see everyone. Where are they? Harold and Lionel?"

"Sweetheart, I know you want to go home. I want to be able to take you home more than anything. But you just have to hold on for just a couple of days. I will not leave your side. I promise." He touches my face with his rough hands.

"Mom!" Taylor stands at the door. He's uneasy coming into the room.

"Oh, Taylor!" He walks over to the bedside. John had gotten up and let Taylor sit next to me. I pull my son into my embrace. No matter how much the pain hurts, I put it all aside to hold the people I love. I could be dead and I was given a second chance.

"Mom, I thought you were gone. I thought I would never see you again." Taylor begins to sob. I hold him close, and let him cry into my right, uninjured shoulder. I wave John over to the other side. I let him sit down on the other side. John hold my hand and rubs it softly with his thumb. Pull them both close. These boys are my world now.

A few moments pass, Taylor raises his head, eyes swollen. "I love you so much, Tay." I rub his head and wipe the tears away.

"I love you too, Mom." He turns his head to John. "I feel like I should thank you for saving my mom's life."

John offers him a smile. "Your mom saved my life, It was only right that I returned the favor." He has not let go of my hand.

Paul comes in and has a quick word with John and I. Telling me how he is thankful that Taylor didn't have to watch his mom go into the ground. I tell Taylor that i will call him tonight and He promises me he will come by tomorrow after school.

The medicine that they had given me was kicking in. I'm feeling very drowsy. "John…" I trail off. "Are you still here?"

"I'm right here, babe. That pain medicine is kicking in. Your gonna sleep for a couple of hours at least. I'm gonna be right next to you the whole time." He combs my hair back. "Finch and Fusco will be here in the morning. Get some sleep, sweetheart. I love you with all my heart." He kisses my forehead and I fall deep asleep.

**Author Notes: So I hope you guys enjoyed the first chapter. Be sure to review! I really wanted to make John and Joss a couple, who for once didn't have to worry about the stresses of the job. So, let me know what you thought. **


End file.
